Town of The Living Death
by MingWen
Summary: Ryu & Ken were traped in a town full of the living deaths ! Now with new allies joining in and old and new enemies are out to get them, they have to try to survive and get out of the town. A crossover of SF/RE/AvsP/Originals. Now Complete !
1. Vacation time !!

Okay, this is one of my first attempts for SF fanfics, so pls go easy on me, I've completed the whole story plus a completed sequel and an ongoing sequel. Some ppl here might know me from another SF fanfic message board ^-^.  
  
Disclaimer: other than the obvious characters from SF and Alien vs Predator (much later), the originals belong to me (except the zombies).   
  
Note: Rogue in this fic is not the X-Men's Rogue !  
  
===========  
Chap 1  
===========  
  
Early morning, in Masters residence...  
  
"Well, are you all set, Ryu ?"   
  
"Yes, I'm all set now" replied Ryu, and lifted his bag, but not the usual duffel bag.  
  
"You look like you're thinking about something, what is it ?" asked Ken.  
  
"I'm thinking how did you talk me to come with you to your vacation."  
  
"Hehehe, you know I always have a way to talk you into things" said Ken with a big grin.  
  
"Yes, and most of the times it works."  
  
"Come on its not that bad, I mean you could use a vacation one or two times to relax, and who knows ? We might meet some good fighters there."  
  
Ryu sighed. "Okay, come on we're gonna late."  
  
"Ha, they're gonna wait for us even if we're late for two hours."  
  
The two then got into the car and drove to the airport. They then got into the plane and flew away.  
  
center***/center  
  
Australia, afternoon on the Sydney international airport...  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you RD ?" asked Zarkoff.  
  
"Hey, its not that we are going to a tournament or some big fights, beside this is supposed to be a private vacation." Replied RD while grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea I know, its just that I'm gonna miss fighting with you while you're away. Anyway we, Andy, me and Frank, had decided to lend you our elemental gems, just in case, you know..." replied Zarkoff.  
  
"Gee, I told you that we are not going for any tournament or big fight, beside you guys might need them." Replied RD.  
  
"Don't worry about us pal, we have our own fight techs too you know, and just like Zarkoff said, just in case you need them. It's a wild world out there" said Andy.  
  
"Well, if you insist, okay I'll borrow them for a while, thanks guys".  
  
A 17 years old girl comes running to the group. "Sorry I'm late, I almost forgot to bring the ticket" said the girl.  
  
"Its okay, at least I can trade punches with Zarkoff for a while Rogue" said RD smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yea, yea, come on we're gonna late now, bye everyone, see you guys after 2 weeks" said Rogue, while pushing RD toward the airport check-in counter.  
  
"Okay, okay no need to push me, you're the one who's late anyway, bye everyone, we'll be back in two weeks, or so" said RD waving to his friends and family.  
  
"Don't forget to bring souvenirs !!" said everyone while waving at the two. 


	2. The Meeting

===========  
Chapter 2  
===========  
  
  
3 days later, somewhere in the Fox town (hey I can make up any names, right?)  
  
"Ken, I always thought that you are a big city man type, how come you want to go to this town ?"   
  
"Hey, I like the country sight too." replied Ken trying to sound being offended.  
  
The two were still talking and joking while suddenly they heard some fighting sound. They quickly ran toward the crowd and joined in to see what happen, what they saw was interesting, there are a man about their age and a young beautiful girl surrounded by 7 men. The man and the girl stood back to back, and in their fighting stances.  
  
"Hey what happened there ?" asked Ken to a guy in the crowd.  
  
"Fighting. It seems that the girl purse was stolen by one of the seven guys there and they chase the thief here." replied the man without looking at Ken.  
  
"I think we should help them." said Ken to Ryu.  
  
"Just wait a moment, I think they are a good fighters. I want to see them fight." said Ryu.  
  
Then the fight begins, two guys attacked at the man with punches which were easily dodged and then counter with a sidekick, knocking an attacker down. Then the man did the sweep technique, but did not succeed. The girl attacked at the thief first to get her purse back, but was blocked by other men. Then with an yell, she slapped at one man and followed by a hard straight punch on the stomach.   
  
"Rogue, don't kill them okay" said the man to his girl while punching to one of the attacker's face.  
  
"Like I will do that" replied Rouge and then kick to another man on the head.  
  
Then another two guys attacked at RD (well you should have guessed who is the man) but RD easily blocked the attacks and grab an attacker and throw him to the other one but missed because the other one already move back. Seeing an opening, the fourth attacker then attacked with jump kick, but was countered by RD with a rising uppercut and scream "Ryuken" (Dragon Punch) knocking the attacker at his jaw.  
  
"Wow, isn't that shoryuken ?" said Ken with a surprise look at RD tech.  
  
"Its similar alright." said Ryu. He also surprised to look at RD technique that is similar to their shoryuken.  
  
At last the fight ended with a kick from Rogue on the thief stomach. Then she walked toward the thief and took her purse back from the thief.  
  
"Hmm, they are good fighters, I think I want to try them" said Ken.  
  
"Ken, don't!" said Ryu, but too late, Ken already jumped out of the crowd.  
  
"Hey you two, where do you think you're going eh?" said Ken to RD and Rogue.  
  
"Who are you?" asked RD   
  
"Are you one of them too?" asked Rogue.  
  
"What if yes?" replied Ken with a challenging note in his sound.  
  
"Then I will kick your ass too" said Rogue and moved toward Ken while throwing her purse to RD.  
  
"Rogue, be careful!" warned RD, sensing that Rogue's opponent was not the same with the gang of thieves they fought before.  
  
The fight started with Rogue doing a jump kick to Ken, which was easily dodged. Ken countered with a punch to stomach, which was almost connected, and hardly blocked by Rogue.   
  
"Well, it seems you're a bit different, take this" said Rogue and then threw a punch to Ken's face and followed by sweep to Ken's feet, all failed. Then Ken attacked back with Shoryuken which hit Rogue's jaw, sending her fly back almost 1 meter.  
  
"Crap ! so you want to play hard eh. Taste this, Typhoon Uppercut !!" yelled Rogue creating a typhoon in front of her. The typhoon sucked and knocked Ken away almost 10 meters just before Ken landed after performed his Shoryuken.  
  
"Ouch, how did she do that?" thought Ken still feeling a bit spinning after he managed to get up.   
Rogue came again with punch but Ken captured her fist. He punched back, but Rogue also captured his fist. Locking each other fist, they began to press each other with their energy. Both were equal, although Ken had more chi power, Rogue's two-power combination was enough to match Ken's power. The fight almost reached its peak and both can get injured or killed when suddenly...  
  
"Shoryuken!"  
  
"Ryuken!"  
  
The two punches separated the two fighters and diverted their energy to the sky. RD's punch broke Ken's hold on Rogue's fist and Ryu's punch broke Rogue's hold on Ken's fist. The four of them almost fell back from the energy blow. Standing on their own fighting stances, they wait for each other reaction.  
  
Ryu was the first one who closed his stance, then followed by the others, he then bowed toward RD and Rogue and said "I'm so sorry with all this fight and misunderstanding. My friend and I were watching your fight and he interested on trying to fight you, that's why he challenge you earlier."  
  
"Is that so... then why didn't he said that before ?" asked Rogue still suspicious, and then continued to ask "And who are you might be ?"  
  
"My name is Ryu Hoshi, and this is my friend, his name is Ken Masters. We're tourists here. We were just walking around when we heard fighting sound, and then we saw your fights, and we also get interested with your fighting techniques." explained Ryu.  
  
"Hmm... if that so, its okay then, so we don't have anymore problems. But I see that you and your friend's fighting abilities are also marvelous." said RD.  
  
"Okay, because we don't have anymore problems, and to honor two good fighters like you two, I would like to invite you two to a dinner how about that ?" asked Ken.  
  
"I don't know, I never go to dinner with an opponent who punched me before." said Rogue with a naughty smile.  
  
"Rogue, don't you ever heard about forgive and forget ?" said RD chiding Rogue. Then he turned toward Ken "Well, its okay for us, since we are now friends, my name is Ryu Dragon you can call me RD, and she is my girlfriend Rogue."  
  
"Well, its good then, now shall we go together now ?" asked Ken. 


	3. Dinner Date

===========  
Chapter 3  
===========  
  
That night at an expensive restaurant (hey what do you expect from dinner with Ken Masters ?)...  
  
The foursome quickly become good friends, now they are enjoying the food (mostly Ryu ^-^), and chatting like old buddies.  
  
"So RD, you learn karate too, what's the style ?" asked Ken.  
  
"We, Rogue and I, are from the same dojo, its Goju-Ryu style" replied RD.  
  
"And what about you Ken, are you and Ryu also from the same dojo ?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yep, and that's where we know each other and become good buddies. We're from Shotokan style."  
  
"Shotokan style ? Wow, that's one of the best Karate styles." said Rogue.  
  
"The best techniques **munch** is not from what style you learn, **gulp** its how you practice and use it on the fight" said Ryu while still eating.  
  
"Better finish your food first Ryu" said RD smiling.  
  
"Aren't you guys get bored in this town, I mean okay, the sight is good, but not much entertainment here, what do you say ?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, that's true, hey how 'bout if tomorrow we go on picnic outside the town ? I heard there is a lake outside the town, but its very far from here about 50 km north." said RD.  
  
"That's a good idea. Don't worry about the transportation, I can get a car tomorrow, just be ready about 9 o'clock ?" said Ken.  
  
"I don't mind, that's a good idea, how 'bout you Ryu ? stop eating for a sec will you." said Rogue.  
  
"I don't **munch** mind **gulp** can we also spar there ?"   
  
"Your mind never far from fighting do you Ryu ? said Ken.  
  
"Well, you know me." replied Ryu.  
  
"Ok 9 o'clock tomorrow then." 


	4. First Attack

==========  
Chapter 4  
==========  
  
  
The next day 9 am...  
  
The three men are waiting in the car patiently outside the hotel, they are talking about the trip and what will they do there when a girl comes approaching the car. "Sorry I'm late, not waiting too long right ?" asked Rogue with a big smile.   
  
"Nope, don't worry, there was just a big spider creating nest on the dashboard" replied Ken with a big grin.   
  
"Okay, lets go then, I can't wait to see the lake" said Rogue.   
  
After arriving at the lake, they quickly spread the blanket for picnic and prepared for a bit of practice (on Ryu's insistence). They practice and spar for about 2 hours, then decided to go for a swim in the lake. The lake was really beautiful, the water was clear and clean, and it's a very good day for swimming especially after the practice. After swimming, then they go for change and lunch (Ryu's fave time ^-^).  
  
While eating they suddenly heard dog's bark and wolf's howl. "That was wolf's sound wasn't it ?" asked Rogue.   
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't think they will disturb us." said Ken.   
  
"Speaking of disturbing, I think we're surrounded by some of them now." said RD quickly stood and looked around them.   
  
"Yeah, we are surrounded now, better be prepared for fight." said Ryu also stand and prepared on his stance.  
  
The foursome quickly got into their fighting stances waiting for the wolves to attack. Suddenly, there were about 10 dogs charged at them with a mad look on each dog. "Be careful, I sensed something wrong with those dogs !" shouted Ryu to the others and then he performed his Shoryuken to a dog which attacked him.   
  
"I know, its like they are possessed by something" said Ken and he performed his fast Tatsumakisenpuukyaku knocking two dogs down.  
  
Rogue was attacked by two dogs, she quickly used her Typhoon Uppercut and blown the two dogs away. Another dog who attacks RD was punched away with Ryuken technique, then when another dog attacked him, he quickly spun in the air and kicked the dog right on its jaw, sending the dog fly away with a broken jaw.  
  
Ryu's Tatsumakisenpuukyaku took down another two dogs. The last dog attacked Ken, but he managed to grab its feet and slammed it hard to ground and then punched its stomach.  
  
The foursome, on their stances waited if there were more attacks coming. After feeling sure that there was no more attack, they closed their stances and looked at each other with a confused look.  
  
"Let's check at the dogs, I want to know what happen to those dogs." said Ryu to the other fighters.   
  
"Yeah, I want to know too." said Rogue, she approaching at one of the dogs and checked its eyes.  
  
"Why are you checking its eyes ?" asked Ken to Rogue.   
  
"If you want to know if the dog is possessed by something or not, you just need to check their eye." replied Rogue. "I think RD can check better than me, RD can you use your soul power to check ?" asked Rogue.   
  
"Soul power ?" asked Ryu confused.   
  
"Rogue power is not only comes from chi, but also comes from elemental power, Rogue has the wind elemental power, but mine is not the elemental power, aside from chi power I also possessed the soul power. With it I can see through someone or something soul, and I can also sense if there is something wrong." explained RD while checking at the dog. "Hmm... I can't sensed any dark power, I guess the problem is not on their soul, but they were trained to attack at stranger or they were drugged." said RD.  
  
"I think they were drugged. Have a look on its skin, its thicker than normal dogs, and they also about 2 or 3 times stronger and faster than any other dogs, even police dogs are not as strong as them, and no training can make dogs as strong as them" said Ken.  
  
"Well, whatever happened we still have to go back now, it's too dangerous to stay out here, especially it's starting to get dark. Better head back to town now." said Rogue.  
  
"She's right, okay let's get back now" said Ken.  
  
The foursome then go back to town, they still talking about what happened before and decided to tell the cops in the town when they got there. 


	5. The Horror Begins

===========  
Chapter 5  
===========  
  
5 PM near the small Fox City...  
  
The foursome was riding in a red Ford toward the town when suddenly there is something moving slowly toward the car. "What's that ?" asked Ken while pressing the horn to warn whatever it is to move aside, but the thing keeps moving toward the car, ignoring the horn and the car. "S***, what's his problem ?" said Ken hitting the brake before they hit the thing that looked like a human.  
  
The thing kept coming toward the car, slowly. The foursome was waiting curiously to see what it was. Finally the waiting was over, what they saw almost made they eyes popped out of their sockets. The thing looked like a human alright, but what made them surprise were its skin was wrinkled, rotten and dark green, one of its eye was hanging out of its socket and it walked dragging its foot.  
  
"Oh my God !! what's that ?" shouted Rogue.   
  
"Its... is it... a... a... zombie !?" said Ken.   
  
"Ken, there are some of that too, coming from behind !" shouted Ryu.   
  
"Ran through it Ken, go, go, go !!" shouted RD, poking Ken's shoulder.   
  
"No need to say that again !" said Ken, stepping the gas pedal deeply.  
  
The car ran and hit the zombie, but the zombie fell on the car and grabbed the windshield wiper. "S*** I can't see, Ryu, punch that thing away" shout Ken.   
  
Crash !!! The glass shattered and the zombie flew away after gotten punched by Ryu's mighty fist.   
  
"Now that's better, lets get out of this town." said Ken.   
  
"Wait Ken, look over there !!" shouted RD pointing to the side.   
  
"Seems not all the people here become zombies, let's save the others." said Ryu.   
  
"Okay, lets divide into two groups, Ryu, you go with Ken, I'll go with Rogue" said RD.   
  
"Where do we meet again ?" asked Ken.   
  
"How 'bout at the police station ? We could get some weapons there and we should be safer there." said Rogue.   
  
"Okay then, we meet at police station in, say, one and a half hour ?" said Ryu.   
  
"Okay. Be careful, and don't get bitten, OK." said RD.   
  
They quickly got out the car, Ryu and Ken went to west and north sides, RD and Rogue went to east and south sides trying to save as many people as they can. It was a tough job though, there were too many zombies and because they had to fight lot of zombies on their way, they all got a bit delayed and not too many people were saved.  
  
  
center***/center  
  
Around 7 PM at the police station...  
  
There were 7 people, 4 men and 3 kids, stood on the police station yard. They seemed waiting for someone. Outside the gate, lots of zombies could be seen roaming around the town.   
  
"Daddy, I'm scared" said a girl.   
  
"Don't worry Maisy, we're safe here, they can't get through the gate. And beside we have these two strong men protecting us, right ?" said the man to his daughter. "I can't thank you enough for saving our lives sirs, if it was not for you two came before those zombies, we may have join them outside. By the way my name is Joe." said the man to our two heroes, Ryu and Ken.   
  
"Its okay sir, no need for the thanks. Lets pray that we can get out of this town." Said Ken to Joe.  
  
"What are we waiting for anyway ?" asked Joe to Ken.   
  
"We're waiting for our friends, they will come here too, hopefully soon." said Ryu.   
  
"Waiting for us, fellas ?" suddenly a voice came from behind startling them.  
  
"RD, Rogue. You two come at last !" said Ryu to their friends.   
  
"Really Ryu, do you really think we won't survive out there ?" asked Rogue smiling.   
  
"Its not that, just that we were worried that you come late. And we didn't see you come here either." replied Ken.   
  
"Oh, we went through the back, there are too many zombies at front gate." said RD.   
  
"Yeah, we came from that way, that's why there were so many zombies waiting outside the front gate. Anyway, anyone survive?" said Ken.   
  
"We were manage to save these three little kids and we also found some firearms too" said RD showing two shotguns that they found on their way.   
  
"Good, and I suppose, rather than you use them, we can give them to the people we saved, this is Joe. Joe they are our friends RD and his girlfriend Rogue" said Ken.   
  
"Well Joe, I hope you can use this shotgun, and as for you." RD looked at the other man. "You can use this one" said RD handing the shotguns to the two men.   
  
"Good, now let us get inside the station" said Ryu to the others.  
  
center***/center  
  
Inside the station...  
  
The station was a mess, papers and things were everywhere. Tables and chairs were turned upside down and some bloodstains could be seen on the wall. It is obvious that the chaos also happened in the station. Kids start to cry in fear, and adults are busy to calm them down.  
  
"God, look at the mess..." whispered Ken to himself.   
  
"So much for a safe place." thought Rogue grimly.  
  
"Lets search for survivors and this time we go together" said Ryu.   
  
"Okay, lets start from there." said Ken pointing at the door on their right side. They opened the door and what they see are really shocking them and kids start to scream... 


	6. Ken's Poisoned

Chapter 6  
  
Inside the hall room was horrible, bodies everywhere, blood and gore included, and what was more is that there are dozens of zombies feasting upon the bodies.  
  
"Oh my God !!!" shout Michael, one of the town survivor.   
  
They quickly go out the room and shut the door, their breath heavily, trying to calm themselves. "I...I...I can't believe this... this is just a nightmare, yes this is just a nightmare..." said Michael.   
  
"Calm yourself Michael, this is not a nightmare, this is reality. We will survive together, don't worry Michael." said Ken.  
  
"Yes, we will survive, don't worry. Now, we need fast transport, and usually in police station there is a chopter, do you know if there is one Joe ?" asked RD.   
  
"I guess there is one on the roof top, I'm not sure tough" said Joe.   
  
"Okay then, to the roof top now." said Ken.  
  
They seem to be in luck this time, not too many zombies on their way to the rooftop. After reaching the rooftop, they quickly look around and found only one chopter. "Damn, only one chopter, how can we all go ?" asked Michael to no one in particular.   
  
"Well, do we have any pilot for the chopter ?" asked Ryu.   
  
"I can. I used to be with the airforce." said Joe.   
  
"Hmm... its obvious that we can't all go in one turn, so Joe, you take the kids and Michael go first, the rest of us will wait for you to come back, how's that guys?" asked Ryu. The others agreed with the suggestion, so they quickly got the kids and Michael to the chopter.   
  
"I'll be back soon guys, so stay alive, you hear ?!" said Joe with a grateful smile to the fighters, when suddenly a door to the roof broke and some zombies came through.   
  
"Aww... s***, quickly Joe, fly away, we'll hold those things." said RD. The four fighters quickly kicked the zombies away. After the chopter took off, they ran to other exit on the roof.  
  
They ran to an empty room, got a rest there and planned what to do next. "Well, now we're safe for a while, and since we can't go outside why don't we check around the station, maybe we can find someone or something that can explain to us about what happen in this town" suggested Ken.   
  
"Not a bad idea, beside we're not really safe here since those zombies can break through the door." said Rogue. The other two agreed. They got out the room and started to explore the station.  
  
They explored, fought, and searched, but did not find anything that could help, most weapons were either broken, out of ammo or both. They did not find any survivors either. And what made more frustrating for them, was that they had to avoid the hordes of zombies because if they fought every zombie they met, they would ran out of energy for sure.  
  
While trying to avoid a horde of zombies, they ran into a big room filled with books and... yep, zombies. They were trapped, both inside and outside the room were hordes of zombies. "Crap... now what do we do ?" asked Ken feeling a bit tired.   
  
"I'm getting tired of running away, stand back, I'll finish them with one hit." said RD.  
  
"What ?! you can't be serious." said Ryu.   
  
"Just wait and see." said RD.   
  
"What will you use ?" asked Rogue.   
  
"Ground Breaker Wave. No other option right ? Besides, it doesn't use too much chi" replied RD. RD then started concentrating, calling the Earth Guardian power from the Earth Gem to his both hands. Suddenly, from his behind a giant appeared, the giant wore a brown robe - the color of earth - and its height was about 3 meters. As RD moved to hit the ground with both hands, the giant also moved exactly the same way as RD. The ground shook violently, and from RD hands, a wide wave of energy moved toward the zombies. The energy hit the zombies and they exploded and destroy everything on its path in radius of 6 meters squares.   
  
After the explosion stopped, there wasn't a single zombie that could be seen. "Whoaaa, how did you do that?" said Ken in amazement.   
  
"I used the Earth elemental power, it's not originally my technique, that's my friend super technique. I can use it as well, but that technique also drain lots of Earth elemental power, and now I can't use any Earth elemental power for some time" said RD showing the Earth gem that turned its color from brown to black.   
  
"What happened to that rock?" asked Ryu.   
  
"This rock is the Earth power gem, as I said before my power is Soul Power, and if I want to use the other elemental power such as wind, fire, earth, and others, I have to have the gem with me. Each time I used the elemental power, some amount of power will be taken from the gem depends on how big I used the element power. But if the original owner use it, say like Rogue - she owns the wind power - uses the wind power, the elemental power won't get drained from the Wind gem so she can uses it anytime she likes." explain RD.   
  
"Hmm... I see, so now that you have used up all the Earth power, what you can do with that gem ?" asked Ryu.   
  
"I can use it again, if I have recharge it. It took about two hours to make it full again." said RD.  
  
"Ok, now that this room is clear from those zombies, what do you say if we search this room, maybe there is something that can help us." said Ken.   
  
"Right, let's do it" replied the others.   
  
They searched the room carefully, not missing a single inch or a single book, then Ryu found something interesting.   
  
"Hey, look at this" said Ryu waving the book that he found interesting.   
  
"Hey, isn't that the symbol of Shadowloo ?" asked Ken after seeing the cover.   
  
"Yes it is, but how come... Shadowloo was destroyed about a year or two years ago..." said Ryu pondering.   
  
"What is it ? What is Shadowloo ?" asked Rogue curiously.   
  
"Shadowloo is a big crime organisation, they do everything that is dirty, cruel, and criminal. They also tried to gather street fighters to make their own soldier. About a year or two years ago we, Ryu and I and Interpol, fought together and destroyed the organisation... but how come they still..." replied Ken.  
  
"Maybe there are still some parts of the organisation still alive, like in here. Anyway, what is in the book ?" asked RD.  
  
"Hold on, let me have a look." said Ken.  
  
After a while, Ken had finish reading the book and the others had finished searching the room. Then they gathered around Ken, waiting to find out what he had read.  
  
"This is crazy. According to this book, the PD (Police Department) in here is involved with the Shadowloo. They were to protect a secret lab under this station. They are trying to make a biological weapon, this bio weapon is some kind of poison that can affect the nerves system in human body. I don't really understand what are the effects, but according to this book when this poison infects someone, he or she has about ½ to 1 hour before turning into a zombie, depending on his or her strength." said Ken.  
  
"How can this poison infect someone ?" asked Ryu.  
  
"By liquid and get into the body or if you get bitten by one of the zombie." replied Ken.  
  
"Is there any way to cure its effect ?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, according to this book, there is a serum for this poison, and this book also point to the location where the serum is." said Ken.  
  
And suddenly, without they know there was a zombie that still alive although its body was only half. The zombie managed to crawl near them and bit Ken on his leg !!!!  
  
"Aaarrgghhh... what the?!" screamed Ken. He looked down at the zombie and kicked the zombie on its head with a disgust feeling.  
  
"KEN !"shouted Ryu quickly caught his friend before Ken fell down.  
  
RD and Rogue quickly checked around them, but it seemed that was the last zombie alive. They then quickly checked Ken's condition. Ken's leg around the wound was beginning to turn black.   
  
"Ken, fight the poison with your chi !" said Ryu.   
  
Ken tried to fight the poison but the poison was so strong that he almost couldn't hold the effect. Ryu quickly helped Ken by channeling his chi to Ken's body. RD and Rogue quickly picked the book from the floor and started to study the map to find their position and locating the room where the serum was stored.   
  
"Gosh, the room is on the third floor, and we're in the first floor. I bet there will be too much zombies on the way." whispered Rogue to RD.  
  
"Don't worry. You stay here and help Ryu to look after Ken. Ryu must not stop channeling his energy to Ken, otherwise the poison effect will become faster." said RD to Rogue.  
  
"But, you're going alone? That's dangerous, you know how many zombies will be on your way. I'm coming with you." replied Rogue.  
  
"No, you have to stay here in case if there is enemy come. Ryu can't stop at this moment, so its your job to protect them." said RD.  
  
"B-but" argued Rogue.  
  
RD quickly kissed Rogue to silent her. "Don't worry, before I marry you I won't die yet." whispered RD to Rogue.   
  
"Promise you'll be back." said Rogue, blushing.  
  
"I promise." replied RD smiling.  
  
Then RD quickly took the map and got out the room and began to search for the serum for the sake of his new friend... 


	7. New Ally

Chapter 7  
  
Somewhere in Japan...  
  
"Sir, we have identified the intruders." said a half-bald short professor in monitor.  
  
"Hmm, show me who they are." said a man with a red army cap, red army suit and black robe.   
  
The monitor showed two different scenes, the first one showed Ryu, Ken and Rogue in the library. The second half showed RD in the hallway searching for the serum. "Just as I thought, Ryu and Ken, but who are the other two ?" asked Bison.   
  
"We don't know yet, but they are also very good fighters as you can see in the recording" said the professor. The scene in the monitor changed, showing a recording when RD destroyed the army of zombies and Rogue fighting with Ken. There was also the fighting ability counter, counting the power that used. The one showing RD ability showed about 5000, and as for Rogue the counter showed 4700.   
  
"Impressive, they show some potential, how 'bout Ryu and Ken?" asked Bison.   
  
"Ever since they create super techniques, Ryu can reach more than 6000 and Ken is more or less around 6000 too, but that might not be the maximum limit."   
  
"Hmmm is that so. Well, testing them a bit more wouldn't hurt, right ? Release some other different monsters and we'll see how good they are".   
  
"As you wish sir, which one would you like to use ?" asked professor.   
  
The monitor then showed 5 kinds of monster with their own ability. "Hmmm, let's try them with fast monster, try the Spider Killer. And if they passed, use the Venus Trap" said Bison.   
  
"Yes sir". And then the monitor went black as the communication was disconnected.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the library...  
  
Rogue tried to keep calm while waiting for RD come back and Ryu still channeling his energy to Ken to fight the poison, although the effect was not so great, but slowly, the poison still moving through Ken's body, altering him from human to zombie.  
  
After about ½ hour waiting, Rogue became more and more impatient, she had tried to read the secret document but nothing seemed entering her mind, she also had tried to cure Ken using her wind power but did not succeed. Suddenly, she felt something on the ceiling. When she looked up, she saw a monster crawled on the ceiling. The monster looked like a human spider, it had two hands with 3 knife-like claws on each hand. Suddenly, the monster dropped down, aiming its claws at Rogue. With only reflect that moved her, Rogue used her anti-air attack Typhoon Uppercut, creating a small typhoon protecting her and knock the monster away to the wall.  
  
***  
  
At the hallway on second level...  
  
"Geezz, first those dogs, then this monster, I wonder what's next ?" thought RD to himself. He was holding the wounds on his arms from fighting 2 zombie dogs before the Spider Killer attacked. He couldn't see his enemy since the monster moved very fast, jumping and bouncing from the floor, ceiling, and walls. He already got two scratches from the monster attack, and barely evaded the next attack to his head.   
  
Just when the monster about to attack again from behind, then suddenly RD heard a cry "Tiger Shadow Kick !!" He turned and see a woman doing a flying spinning kick diagonally, kicking the monster 3 times right on its stomach. When the woman landed, he could see that she was a beautiful woman, about 160 cm tall, her hair was long and tied in ponytail style, she also wore metal protectors on her body and right shoulder. She carried a samurai sword on her waist, and a modern pistol that could be seen on Star Wars or some futuristic movie.  
  
"Who are you ?" asked RD in confusion, not knowing how the girl came without him know.  
  
"I'll explain later, I know you want to help your friend, Ken. Lets go before we're late." replied the girl.  
  
Just when they about to go, the Spider Killer attacked again and hit the girl on her back using its claw, if not for her strong protector, she would have lost her life. The mysterious girl quickly countered, but the monster has already jump up to the ceiling. RD and the girl quickly stood back to back, ready for the next attack. The monster now back to its strategy, jumping around looking for a chance to attack.  
  
"Err... any suggestion now ?" asked the girl. They couldn't see the monster next moves because of its speed.   
  
"I got one, just prepare to attack with your sword when I give the signal." replied RD, he closed his eyes focusing on his sense to track the monster moves. The girl quickly drawn her sword and held it in front of her body, readied to attack at RD signal. After waiting for the next stressful two minutes, the monster attacked at RD from above his head. Already prepared for the attack RD quickly used one of his trusty techniques, combining it with the elemental power, "Raimei Ryuken !!!" (Thunder Dragon Punch) shouted RD. The technique was not only countered the monster attack, but also stunned it for a while. Still on the air, RD quickly gave the signal for the girl to attack, and the girl quickly used her sword to chop the monster head off.   
  
"Nice chop." said RD after finishing his technique.   
  
"Yours not bad either." replied the girl smiling at RD.   
  
"Thanks. Now would you explain about yourself, how did you come without me knowing, and what are you doing here ?" asked RD.   
  
Shaking her head, the girl replied "I'll explain later on when I meet the other, right now we have to find the serum for Ken, and don't ask me now how do I know, just wait ok."  
  
RD agreed, seeing that she is on the same side, at least for now. Then they continue their search for the serum. 


	8. Bison's Return

Chapter 8  
  
Back at the library...  
  
"So fast, I can't keep up with that thing." thought Rogue seeing the monster jumping around the room. She had tried to match the monster speed, yet she always failed, mainly because she had to protect Ryu and Ken from the monster attacks. "Hmm... lets see, that thing can moves very fast like wind, and Sensei Shoon once beat me by predicting where I'm moving, so I guess I can use that way too." thought Rogue. She then used a technique called Wind Lance, it's a technique where she created a sharp lance from wind and could make it as long as she liked.   
  
But no matter how many times she tried, she always failed, because she couldn't keep up with the monster's speed. "Miss again, gezz, how can I catch it" thought Rogue, she started to get frustrated when she heard Ryu's voice   
  
"Close your eyes Rogue, don't try to look where that thing goes, but feel it, use your sense."   
  
"Ryu ? What do you mean ?" asked Rogue. Getting no answer from Ryu, she started to think of what just Ryu said and what her sensei taught "Use sense, feel the energy flow. Sensei sometimes said that I could never beat him because I can't feel his energy flow" She then closed her eyes and tried to sense where the monster went. Once she sensed the monster movements, she then attacked again using the Wind Lance technique, causing the monster to fall and injured on its right leg. Not giving time for the monster to recover, she used another wind lance straight to its head. "Phew, what a fight." said Rogue feeling exhausted from the fight. She then sat down and meditated to heal her wounds and recovered her energy.   
  
***  
  
In the Shadowloo base somewhere on Japan...  
  
"Sir, we have another news for you regarding the incident in Fox city." said the professor.   
  
"About time, so what is new ?" asked Bison.   
  
"The targets have survive, and we even detect there is another fighter appeared there. Here is what we got from the recording." said professor, and showing a recording of RD and the mysterious girl fighting a Spider Killer.   
  
"Who is that girl ? And have you found anything about our new targets ?" asked Bison to the professor.   
  
"Yes sir, the man's name is Ryu Dragon and the girl's name is Rogue, both came from Australia, and judging from their techniques, they seem to be able to use elemental powers. The girl seems to posses wind elemental power, about the man, however, we have not yet be able to decide, but he seems to be able to use lightning power." explained professor.  
  
"How about the new girl ?" asked Bison.   
  
"We haven't found anything about her yet, but judging from her kick technique, she might has some relation to Chun Li, the Interpol agent." replied professor.  
  
"Hmm... that might be. Well, it seems that I have to go for hunting time, and this time I will get 5 powerful fighters for my puppets." Replied Bison. Then he laughed maniacally.  
  
"As you wish sir." replied professor as the monitor went blank. 


	9. Lynn's Story

Chapter 9  
  
In the medicine room...  
  
"Okay, we got the serum, let's go, we haven't got much time left." said the girl to RD.  
  
"No worries, I can make a shortcut." said RD grinning. He began to summon the earth power that already accumulated after a while recharging. After making his fist as hard as the steel and combined the elemental power with his own chi, he then hit the ground very hard, creating a hole big enough to pass through. After making sure there was no enemies down the first level, the he said to the girl "Ladies first." allowing the girl to go first.  
  
"Thank you kind sir, I must admit that is effective" said the girl smiling and went through the hole, followed by RD.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the library...  
  
After the meditation, Rogue's energy had recovered about 80 %, and her wounds were healed. Just when she opened her eyes. What she saw was surprising, Ken's face had turned black and his skin had already wrinkled. The only normal part left was his forehead. She quickly reacted, channeling her chi, combined with wind elemental power to Ken. Her action had saved Ken, because Ryu had already exhausted from channeling his energy to Ken for some time. Getting a chance to rest, Ryu quickly meditated to recover his energy and hoped that RD will came soon with the serum.  
  
***  
  
Outside the library at the hallway...  
  
RD and the mysterious girl were running as fast as they could. Just before they reached the library, they heard a sound like beeping a couple of times. The girl stopped and checked something on her belt. "I've got something important, you go ahead, I'll come later" said the girl to RD.   
  
"Okay, but be careful you don't know what other monster that might lurking around here." replied RD.   
  
"Don't worry, I will. Go now." said the girl.   
  
As RD went through the door, the girl got the thing that appeared to be a phone and started speaking "Yeah, what's up ? I'm alone now, don't worry..."  
  
As RD entered the room, he was surprised to see Ken's condition. He quickly prepared the serum and injected it to Ken. He then quickly sat down and started channeling his energy to Ken to help the serum to react faster. Feeling another energy went in to Ken, Rogue slowly stop channeling her energy and went back to her meditation to recover her energy.   
  
After a while, Ken's condition was getting normal again, RD still channeling his energy for a few moment to make sure that Ken's blood had been cleaned from the poison, then he stop and meditate to recover his chi. Just as the three fighters finished their meditation, Ken already woke up and also finished his own meditation. Looking at his friends, he asked "Who got the serum for me ?"   
  
"It was RD who got it, he went alone to the medicine room to look for it." said Ryu answering Ken's question.  
  
"Alone ? I know you're brave, but wandering alone in this mad house ? I must say you're crazy. But thanks for the serum, I owe you one" said Ken to RD.  
  
"Don't mention it, besides, if it was not for Ryu and Rogue channeling their energy to you while I was looking for the serum, you'll become one of the mad guy." replied RD grinning. "And you have to thank to another one person, without her help, it might be too late for me to help you." said RD as he got up and went to the door. Just before he reached the door, the door swung open and the mysterious girl came in.   
  
"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." said the girl to RD.   
  
"Its okay, at least you're fine. Ken, Ryu, Rogue, she is the one who helped me to get the serum. Err... she won't tell her name to me, so I let her introduce herself" said RD introducing the girl to his friends.  
  
The girl then sat down on the floor along with the other, facing Ryu and Ken, she bows and said "Greetings great grandfather Ryu and Ken". The four fighters were stunned, especially Ryu and Ken.   
  
"Err... what did you say ?" asked Ryu and Ken together.  
  
The girl smiled and started her story "My name is Lynn Kurosawa, I came from the future, from the year of 3000. I'm one of the descendants of the Great Warrior Ryu, and in the future, I'm one of the Street Fighter Special Squad. I came here on a mission, it is to help all of you to completely destroy this place. According to the history in the future, four of you had managed to destroy this place, but not completely. And because of that, in the future, Shadowloo used the virus from this lab and perfecting it to create bio-weapon soldiers. The world in the future is almost like hell, many kinds of monster were created and controlled by Shadowloo lurking everywhere, killing anyone who tried to oppose them. There is one group though, that try to fight them. That group is called Street Fighter, its members mostly are descendants of this street fighter's generation, and I'm one of them, I'm one among far descendants of The Great Warrior Ryu and Chun Li."  
  
Then it was silent in the room, the other four fighters don't know what to say, they were still shocked from Lynn's story about herself and the future. "Okay, so these are what I get from your story, you are from the future, a descendant of Ryu, and come here to destroy this place. But I'm still curious about something, is it true that Shadowloo still alive ? I mean we, me and Ryu, had kill the leader M.Bison, and the rest of the Shadowloo had been destroyed by Interpol, then how come Shadowloo still alive in the future ?" asked Ken.  
  
"Bison is not dead yet, you two had defeated him once, but he is not killed. And Shadowloo has not been entirely destroyed, there are still some of the small parts left, that's why they can rise again and used the virus to create bio-weapon soldiers." replied Lynn. "I understand that all of you might not trust me, okay, to prove that I'm from the future, have any of you seen this kind of gun ?" asked Lynn taking out her gun and shoot plasma energy to the wall.  
  
"Wow, what's that ?" asked Rogue in amazement. "This gun is called plasma gun, created in the year 2500, this model is newer though, created in the year 2829 with more capabilities such as…" explained Lynn, but was cut by Ryu   
  
"Okay, don't explain something that we won't understand. If you're from the future, you must know what should we do and where to go now".   
  
"Yep, follow me" replied Lynn.  
  
They quickly stood and went out from the library, following Lynn, to save the future... 


	10. Trapped

Chapter 10  
  
15 minutes later in the cafeteria...  
  
"According to the history, the entrance to the secret lab is here." - Lynn.  
  
"Hmm... do you know where's the door ?" - Ryu.  
  
"Nope, the history book didn't say anything about it, but I'm sure we can find it, let's search through." - Lynn.  
  
They started to search, knocked the wall, looked for hidden door or button, anything that led to the secret entrance. Rogue was the first one who found it, she found a secret hole on the wall, the hole was big enough to fit one person only, and there was a rope hanging in the hole. "Hey, what's this rope doing here ?" asked Rogue holding the rope.   
  
"A rope ? Rogue, let it go...!" yell Lynn, but the warning came too late as suddenly Rogue was pulled in through the hole.   
  
"Rogue !!!" - RD, he quickly ran to the hole and jumped in without checking first.   
  
"RD wait. Damn. Lynn, what is that thing ?" - Ken.   
  
"That rope is a part of a monster body, it used to lure and catch the victim." explained Lynn.   
  
"Well, what're we waiting for, come on !" shouted Ryu, as he jumped in to the hole, followed by Ken and Lynn.  
  
As RD landed, he was surprised at what he saw. A huge plant, looked like a Venus Fly Trap with the size of a 2 level building, the top of the plant almost reach the ceiling. It also had at least a dozen of tentacles, one of them holding Rogue who was struggling to break free. "Hi Hadokyu (Fire Wave Ball) !" shouted RD as he launched a ball of fire to the tentacle that was holding Rogue. The tentacle burned and Rogue was free. She quickly moved to avoid another tentacle.   
  
The other three fighters came, they were also surprised to see the gigantic plant, but quickly react as some of the tentacles tried to catch them. "RD, Rogue, are you two okay ?" called Ryu as he jumped around avoiding the tentacles.   
  
"Yes, we're okay, at least for now." - Rogue.  
  
"Great, now what should we do ?" - Ken.   
  
"I want to try my Shinkuu, but I don't get a chance, can someone cover me ?" - Ryu.   
  
"No, don't use Shinkuu Hadoken, it won't work. This monster has to be attack from its top center." - Lynn.   
  
"How can we do... wait I can do it, but someone has to make this thing stop for a while." - Ken.   
  
"Ryu and RD, can do it, they can use electric attack, but how can you attack ?" - Lynn.   
  
"Don't worry. Ryu, RD are you two ready ? On my count to three" - Ken.  
  
"Okay, we're ready now." - Ryu and RD.  
  
"One, Two, Three, go !!" - Ken.   
  
"Denjin Hadoken !!!" - Ryu.  
  
"Raimei Hadokyu !!!" - RD.  
  
Both fighters launched a ball of electric attack, and hit the monster right on its body, causing the monster stun and all its tentacles drop down. "Now Ken !!!" yelled Ryu.   
  
Ken quickly jumped, bounced from wall to the ceiling on top of the monster, he bounced again using the ceiling and launched his special attack "Shinryuken !!!" As he went down, a huge pillar of fire was created, destroying the monster from the center of its body. The monster then burned and explodes, sending pieces of itself everywhere. The other four fighters quickly react, protecting themselves from burned pieces. After the explosion, and the room is cleared from dust, Ken is seen -kneel down- on the spot where the monster was, he is covered by some kind of ooze.  
  
"Ken !! Are you okay ?" - Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Aww... man, I should have known 'bout this thing. Look at this, Arrghh !!! Bison has to pay for my clothes." complained Ken. He tried to clean up the ooze, but was not really successful. The other four fighters just smiled, helped Ken to clean him up, as best as they could and tried to cheer him up. 


	11. New Enemies

Chap 11  
  
At the third level of the secret lab...  
  
"Hmmm... What a beautiful creature." - Bison. He was looking at a huge white creature inside a huge glass tube. The creature figure looked like a human, but its face was half-human, half-spider. It right hand had 4 long-sharp metal claws replacing the fingers, and the left hand had a spike metal ball attached to the wrist. The creature was sleeping in the big glass tube filled with light green colored liquid.  
  
Suddenly, Bison sensed someone coming; he sensed a familiar evil energy coming from the person. Turning around, he looked so surprise at what he saw. "You ? Who are you ?"  
  
***  
  
At the second level of the secret lab...  
  
Ryu, Ken, RD, Rogue and Lynn walked carefully. The light wasn't too bright and they already set off two traps. The first one was a big hole on the floor and they were all almost fell into the hole if it wasn't for RD who fell into it first, but managed to teleport back horizontally. The second trap was laser coming out from walls and ceiling. The trap was destroyed by Lynn using her plasma gun.  
  
"Geez, this is so creepy. I've got a feeling that something bad is coming." - Ken.  
  
"Don't worry, soon after we passed this corridor, there'll be no more traps." - Lynn.  
  
"Well, that's a good news." - Rogue.  
  
They kept walking when suddenly Ryu gave a signal to stop. All of them stopped and looked at Ryu, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Did you hear that ?" - Ryu.  
  
"Hear what ?" - Ken.  
  
"That sound, like screeching sound."- Ryu.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." - RD. They stopped talking and tried to listen at the sound that Ryu mentioned, but didn't hear anything except for their breathing sounds.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. I thought I heard something." - Ryu.  
  
They continued walking when suddenly they heard a sound like a snake's tail. They stopped and dropped on their stances.  
  
"What was that ?" - whispered Rogue.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if I'm not mistaken, it's..." - Lynn. Before she could finish her words, the light in the corridor became twice brighter.  
  
Blinded by the light, they didn't see an alien creature (think Alien movies) on the ceiling fell toward Lynn.   
  
"Aarrgh !!!" screamed Lynn more in disgust than surprise, as the alien creature fell on top of her. She quickly reacted, grabbed the alien's neck with her left hand to stop the alien from biting her.  
  
"Lynn !!" shouted Ryu. As he recovered from the blindness, he moved toward Lynn to help her, but another alien jumped on him. They rolled on the floor. Ryu reacted by throwing the alien using his throwing technique, he kicked the alien off his body, and quickly stood and ready on his fighting stance.  
  
Sensing an enemy coming, Ken threw a flaming Shoryuken blindly. The alien fell with minor burn wounds, but was still able to fight.  
  
"Raimei Ryuken !!" - RD. He used his thunder dragon punch to knock and stun whatever enemy that was coming at him.   
  
Rogue uses her best defense technique, typhoon uppercut. The alien got knock away by the typhoon created around Rogue.  
  
***  
  
At the third level of the secret base...  
  
"Interesting, really interesting. I don't know what creature is that, but I can be sure I can use it for my army." - Bison. He was looking at the monitor showing the five fighters fighting the aliens.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure that they're not strong enough to defeat those remarkable fighters." - The mysterious figure.  
  
"Of course, if they can be defeated so easily, I would have captured Ryu from a long time ago. Those creatures are only for buying some time, until the Tyrant is ready to be used." - Bison.  
  
"Yes, yes." - The mysterious figure with impatient note in his voice. "And when is the Tyrant will be ready ?"  
  
"In fifteen minutes, my lord." - a scientist.  
  
"Good. I want to make sure that we'll have some fun with them." - Bison.  
  
***  
  
Back at the fighting scene...  
  
The fighters quickly finished their enemies. Lynn, using her gun, shot at the alien's stomach. Ryu finished his enemy using Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, knocking the alien's head off its body. With a single blow filled with chi power, Ken crushed his enemy's head. RD jumped and flipped on the air and landed on the alien's chest, crushing its chest bone using his two feet. And Rogue used her Wind Lance technique to her enemy, creating a hole on its chest. After finishing their enemies, they scanned around them and found about twenty more aliens on the end of the corridor.  
  
"Geez, what are they ? Aren't they ever gonna run out of monsters ?" - Ken.  
  
"Stand back. Let me finish them." said Lynn. She moved in front of them and set her gun into automatic mode, she then started firing plasma energy to the aliens. After she finished, there was not a single alien still alive.  
  
Ken whistled in amazement "Wow, that sure is a great gun, Lynn. Do you think I can have one ?"  
  
"Sorry, this gun is special for me, beside, I'm not allowed to give any future things to any of you." - Lynn.  
  
"Alright, let's continue now. We don't have much time." - Ryu. 


	12. Confrontation

Chap 12  
  
Third level of secret lab at the door of the Tyrant room...  
  
The five fighters were standing in front of the door. They were ready to fight whatever or whoever was their enemy inside.  
  
"Well, this is it, this is the room where they kept the Tyrant, the most dangerous monster." - Lynn.  
  
"Okay, what are we waiting for ? Let's kick that Tyrant's ass." - Ken.  
  
"Wait a minute." - Lynn. She takes out a small device from her pocket.  
  
"What's that ?" - Ryu.  
  
She aimed and shot a ray out of the device to each fighter and their clothes changed to their usual fighting uniforms. Ryu, white karate gi without sleeve parts, black belt, red headband and two red wrist protectors. Ken, red karate gi without sleeve parts, black belt and two yellow wrist protectors. RD, white karate gi with a picture of white dragon on the back, black belt, red headband and two black and red fighting gloves. Rogue, blue T-shirt covered with white gi, two blue fighting gloves and a pair of sneakers.   
  
"Whoa, that is really a great device, no need to bring any luggage for clothes anymore if I have that thing." - Ken.  
  
Lynn chuckled. "Thought you all feel more comfortable fighting in your uniform." - Lynn.  
  
"Thanks Lynn, it sure is better to fight in this uniform." - Rogue.  
  
"Thanks Lynn, and its brand new too, hehehe." - RD.  
  
"Thank you Lynn. Alright, now everything is set, let's go." - Ryu.  
  
They entered the room and were surprised at what they saw, there was a huge creature standing next to two identical men. The two men looked really identical, even their clothes looked the same.   
  
"Bison, I should have known." - Lynn. She gritted her teeth, remembering what Bison has done to her world.  
  
"Two Bisons ? Am I seeing things ?" - Ken.  
  
"What is happening here ? How come there are two Bisons, and what is that thing ?" - Ryu.  
  
"The other Bison is from the future, from the same time as I am." - Lynn. "He also uses the time machine to came back to this time."  
  
"Aah, a real quick deduction, Miss Lynn, just like your great grandmother, Chun Li." - Future Bison.  
  
"Shut up Bison, now you're going to pay for what you did in the future." - Lynn, She took out her samurai sword and got ready on her fighting stance.  
  
"Hohoho, Miss Lynn, you really think you and your friends can defeat us ?" - Future Bison.  
  
"Enough talking, let's fight." - Ryu. He dropped into his fighting stance, followed by the others.  
  
"Alright, let the show begins." - Present Bison. He clapped his hands and suddenly a metal barrier falls from the ceiling, separating Present Bison with Ryu and Ken, and Future Bison with Tyrant and Lynn with RD and Rogue.  
  
"Ryu, Ken !!!" - RD, Rogue and Lynn.   
  
"RD, Rogue, Lynn !!!" - Ryu and Ken.  
  
They pounded the glass barrier but didn't even make a scratch.  
  
"No use pounding at that barrier. That barrier is made from titanium, the strongest metal on earth." - Future Bison.  
  
They stopped pounding the barrier, glared at Future and Present Bisons, and set into their fighting stances. 


	13. Present Bison vs Ryu & Ken

Chap 13  
  
First fight, Present Bison versus Ryu and Ken...  
  
"Ryu and Ken, it's funny that we meet again, eh ? Have you consider my offer to be my loyal soldiers ? I can make you two stronger." - Present Bison.  
  
"Shut up Bison, and get ready to fight, we're gonna kick your sorry ass." - Ken.  
  
"Fools, then I shall destroy you two." - Bison.   
  
He teleported to Ken's side, grabbed his gi and threw Ken to the wall. Ken quickly recovered before hitting the wall. Ryu attacked Bison with a barrage of combos, all fail to connect.   
While dodging Ryu's combos, Bison didn't notice at Ken sneaked in and "Shoryuken !!!" - Ken, Bison was hit three times and almost got another hit by Ryu's hadoken. Bison teleported a couple of times to avoid Ryu and Ken's attacks. After teleporting far enough from Ryu and Ken, Bison charged his power up and attacked at Ken with Psycho Crusher from behind, slamming Ken onto wall.  
  
"Ken !!!" - Ryu.   
  
Distracted from seeing Ken, Ryu didn't see Bison came and attacked him with two straight punches to the face, one hook to stomach and finished with an elbow attack on his back, knocking Ryu down.   
  
Ken came to Ryu aid with a hadoken, followed by tatsumaki senpukyaku. Bison blocked the hadoken, but was hit five times by the tornado kick. Landing from performing the tornado kick, Ken followed the attack with shinryuken, knocking Bison eleven times and sending him flying toward the barrier. After knocking Bison away, Ken helps Ryu to get up. They checked at Bison, only to find that Bison still standing like nothing happened to him and glowing with psycho energy.  
"Ignorant fools, now you'll die. Super Psycho Crusher !!!" - Bison. He charged toward Ryu and Ken, his body was surrounded with ten inches of purple psycho energy.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadoken !!!" - Ryu. He released his super projectile attack. A big stream of blue and white chi came out from his both palms. But even with his full energy, Ryu barely held Bison's super attack. His shinkuu hadoken was not strong enough to pry Bison's super psycho crusher attack. Bit by bit, Ryu felt exhaustion from releasing lots of chi power and his shinkuu hadoken was pressed by Bison's super attack. "Ken !!! Help me !!!" called Ryu. Ken quickly put both palms against Ryu's back and channeled his chi power to Ryu. The combination of their power succeeded in destroying Bison's super attack, sending Bison crashing through the titanium barrier.  
  
After finish performing the attack, Ken collapsed because he had used so much chi power. "Ken !!!" yelled Ryu. He managed to captures Ken before Ken fell down. After checking Ken's condition, Ryu put him on the floor and goes through the barrier to help his friends. 


	14. Future Bison & Tyrant vs RD, Rogue, & Ly...

Chap 14  
  
Second fight, Future Bison and Tyrant versus RD, Rogue and Lynn Kurosawa...  
  
RD, Rogue and Lynn were ready on their fighting stances, while Future Bison and the Tyrant just stood like they were not about to fight. "Well, well, well." - Bison chuckles "We fight again Miss Lynn, the last time we fought, you were run away from me, leaving your partner died slowly in my hands."  
  
Gritting her teeth, Lynn ran toward Bison "I'LL KILL YOU !!!!" - Lynn. She jumped and kicked Bison on his head, but before her kick connected, the Tyrant knocked her away to the wall using its spike ball on its left arm. She was about to hit the wall when she suddenly flipped in the air, kicked the wall and landed on RD side. She growled in anger.  
  
"Lynn, this is no time for careless. Control your emotion, don't let it control you, you can get killed." said RD without looking at Lynn.  
  
Lynn looked at RD, realizing that he was right. She suppressed her emotion and got ready to fight again.  
  
Bison chuckled evilly "Now, after you all ready, I'm going to show you something interesting." Suddenly, his body became a blur, like cheap hologram, he moved toward the Tyrant and entered its body.  
  
"What... what was that ?" - Rogue.  
  
"It can't be, he has mastered the technique…" - Lynn.  
  
"What ? What technique ?" - RD.  
  
"Allow me to explain, Ryu Dragon." - Tyrant "The technique that Lynn talks about is the fusion technique. With that technique, I can enter anyone's body, combine both powers and become stronger."  
  
"We shall see that." - RD. He ran toward the Bison/Tyrant, released a weak Hadokyu to cover its vision, and jumped to attack from air. Rogue followed with her Wind Lance technique a few seconds after RD's hadokyu.  
  
Bison/Tyrant blocks the weak Hadokyu with the spike ball, blocks the Wind Lance with its right hands and receives RD's hammer punch with its head. RD hammer punch was hard, but because the Tyrant's head was protected with titanium helmet, the punch didn't effect it, in fact, after destroying the weak Hadokyu, Bison/Tyrant was still have time to counter with the spike ball attack to RD's head. RD barely blocked the attack with both palms to absorb the effect, the hit was so hard that he was thrown away about 2 meters behind.  
  
Seeing a chance to attack, Lynn attacked with her sword, she moved toward Bison/Tyrant and slashed many times. Using its claws on the right arm, Bison/Tyrant countered and clashed with Lynn's sword. Lynn's sword was made from an unknown kind of alloy, it was so hard that it could match Bison/Tyrant's titanium claws. However, because their power levels were so far different, Lynn began to tire from clashing so many times. She jumped back and shot some plasma bullets to Bison/Tyrant.  
  
Bison/Tyrant jumped to avoid the bullets and attacked at Rogue. It attacked using both feet, trying to stomp on Rogue. Rogue countered the attack using the Typhoon Uppercut, knocking Bison/Tyrant down. Bison/Tyrant flipped in the air and attacked again using the spike ball. The spike ball hit Rogue's chest, knocking her to the wall.   
  
RD teleported and appeared behind Bison/Tyrant. Sensing RD behind it, Bison/Tyrant turned and attacked using the spike ball, followed by the claws to RD's head and body. RD ducked and swiped Bison/Tyrant. Lynn followed the attack by jumping high in the air and stabbed on Bison/Tyrant, but the attack was countered again. Using the counter force from Bison/Tyrant, Lynn flung herself high, flipped in the air, dived down and spun herself like a drill.  
  
Bison/Tyrant managed to rolls away at the critical moment. Lynn's attack hits the floor, creating a small but deep hole. Once again, RD released his Hadokyu, this time, he attacked from front, Bison/Tyrant blocked with his left hand. Rogue released a Wind Ball projectile attack from behind, knocking Bison/Tyrant hard to front and losing its balance. Didn't waste a moment, RD follows the attack using his combos; straight punch to stomach, hook to chest, low kick to the knee causing Bison/Tyrant to drop on its knee, and finished with Ryuken straight to the chin. While Bison/Tyrant was flung in the air, Lynn jumped, grabbed Bison/Tyrant, and threw it down very hard. Rogue followed the attack, focusing her chi on her both feet and stomped on Bison/Tyrant chest, then flipped back.  
  
The three fighters went back to their stances and wait. Three seconds later, Bison/Tyrant moved and got up again as if all the attacks were nothing. The three fighter looked at it in horror and disbelief.  
  
"How... how can it be ?" - Lynn.  
  
"All those attacks, as if they were nothing.." - Rogue.  
  
Bison/Tyrant laughed maniacally "I've told you that I've become stronger, or should I say, invincible ?"  
  
Growling, RD replied. "No one is invincible, and so are you, Bison. And I'm going to prove it."   
RD charged with punch at Bison/Tyrant, but before his punch connected, Bison/Tyrant already teleported. He appeared in front of Lynn and slashed at her. Lynn barely able to dodge, her chest armor was ripped off. She jumped back and ready for another attack, but Bison/Tyrant already changed his target to Rogue, he kicked Rogue on her stomach and about to crush her head with the spike ball when RD jumped and kicked Bison/Tyrant on its back. Staggering a bit, Bison/Tyrant countered with its claws, ripping RD's gi on its left arm part and slashed his left hand.  
RD jumped back and released one Flame Hadokyu and followed with a Thunder Hadokyu. Bison/Tyrant blocked the Flame Hadokyu with the spike ball and throwed a Psycho Shot to counter the Thunder Hadokyu. Bison/Tyrant then teleported just in time to avoid Lynn who sneaked in and attacked with her sword, the attack nearly slashed Rogue's head if she didn't quickly duck. Bison/Tyrant reappeared and charged at them with Psycho Crusher. Lynn and Rogue were barely able to evade the attack, their arms felt hot from just a glaze of the psycho power. RD, who stood straight in the attack's trail, quickly shot his super projectile attack technique, Cho Hadokyu (Super Wave Ball). Both attacks clashed, it seemed that Bison/Tyrant attack will lose, but because its attack was a combination of two powers, Bison/Tyrant's Psycho Crusher still got through RD's Cho Hadokyu and hit RD, slamming him to the wall. Lucky for RD that his attack had reduced some of Bison/Tyrant's Psycho Crusher power, so his wound wasn't too bad.  
  
"Dragon !!!" shouted Rogue, seeing RD slammed into the wall. She raised her power and attacked Bison/Tyrant with a barrage of vicious combos. Lynn also charged at Bison/Tyrant. The combination of Lynn and Rogue managed to press Bison/Tyrant, they worked together like a team, attacking up and down in turn and tight, closing the chance for Bison/Tyrant to teleport away. Suppressing the pain, RD also joined into the battle. With RD joining the battle, Bison/Tyrant didn't have a chance anymore to counter, it could only dodged, blocked or received the attacks.   
  
Rogue combined the wind power with her punch to penetrate Bison/Tyrant defense, RD stepped in and hit Bison/Tyrant hard with two shovel hooks, causing Bison/Tyrant to bend. Then Lynn step in and attacks Bison/Tyrant with her special kick technique, Tiger Shadow Kick (like Chun Li's Rising Phoenix Kick - I don't know the name in Japanese :P), lifting Bison/Tyrant high up. As Bison/Tyrant fell down, she gathered her chi and released it with both fist (like Shaolin's double punch - one to head and one to stomach). The sword-like chi blasted Bison/Tyrant into the wall.  
  
"Do you think he's finished ?" - Rogue breathed and panted heavily.  
  
"You kidding ? He got titanium armor around his body, those attacks only cause him small damages." said RD.  
  
"Then what should we do ? We obviously can't go on like this, our power got limits too." - Lynn.  
  
RD looked at Rogue "Only one way to penetrate that blasted armor." - RD.  
  
"You mean..." - Rogue.  
  
"Yup, unless if you got better idea." - RD.  
  
"What ? What is it ?" - Lynn asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see, but you have to buy us some time, about 30 seconds." said RD to Lynn.  
  
Sounds of breaking stones were heard from the hole on the wall where Bison/Tyrant was slammed in.   
  
"Better start now, whatever you intend to." - Lynn.  
  
"Alright, let's do it, Rogue." - RD.  
  
"I'm ready." - Rogue nodded.  
  
Then RD and Rogue began to chant the spell to summon the elemental and soul guardian powers.  
"Guardians of powers, hear our words, we summon you, the power of..." - RD and Rogue together.  
  
"Fire, Earth, Thunder, Water..." - RD.  
  
"Wind..." - Rogue.  
  
"And Soul..." - RD.  
  
As they chanted, there were a white and silver (wind) aura around Rogue's body and red (fire), brown (earth), yellow (thunder), blue (water) and white (soul) aura around RD's body. Then, the aura changed into several creatures forming up behind them. They are, red dragon - dinosaur type (fire), giant beast (earth), giant creature (thunder), blue dragon - snake type (water) and fairy (wind). At this magnificent sight, neither Bison/Tyrant nor Lynn moved, they were amazed at the sight of the creatures.  
  
"To form the Golden Warrior !!!" yelled RD and Rogue at the same time. As they finished chanting, the five creatures disappeared, and went into RD's body. Then, from RD's body, there was a white and golden light comes out. After the light disappeared, RD was seen wearing a set of golden armor; helmet, body protector, arm protectors, shin and instep protectors. A golden sword was hanging on his back.  
  
"Marvelous..." - whispered Lynn and Bison/Tyrant.  
  
Didn't want to waste time, RD charged at Bison/Tyrant. Bison/Tyrant didn't have a chance to react as RD grabbed it on its body armor. Then, RD tossed it up and jumped to follow it. As they were on the same height, with the speed of light, RD drawn his golden sword out of its scabbard and slashed Bison/Tyrant ten times. Then after the last slash, he gathered his power in his right fist. The golden armor and the golden sword disappeared, and in exchange, there was a big golden glow around his right fist. Using all the power gathered, RD punched Bison/Tyrant on its solar plexus, causing Bison/Tyrant to explode into pieces. After that, RD landed gracefully. Feeling exhausted from using lots of energy, RD and Rogue fell on their knees.  
  
"RD, Rogue !!!" - Lynn.  
  
RD and Rogue laughed in relief. They just sat on the floor and released their tension. "Phew, that was real hard, man... This is the second time I fought so hard like this." - RD.  
  
"Yeah, but he was stronger than Daimajin." - Rogue.  
  
"You guys okay ?" - Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. Now its up to Ryu and Ken on the other side." - RD.  
  
"Yeah, at least, Bison and Tyrant is gone now." - Lynn.  
  
"Not quite like that my dear." - a familiar voice from above of them.  
  
As they look up, their expressions are filled with horror and surprise.  
  
It was the Future Bison, floating in the air and slowly lands in front of them... 


	15. Final Fight

Chapter 15  
  
Third fight...  
  
Future Bison walks slowly toward the three fighters, knowing that they will not be able to win against him.  
  
"How...?" - Lynn.  
  
Future Bison stopped. "How ? Miss Lynn, you really underestimate me. By the time that Ryu Dragon was about to slash me, I managed to get out from Tyrant's body. That's how." - Future Bison smiled maniacally. "Now, I shall capture all of you, and you, Ryu Dragon, you and I will have a chat about that golden warrior."  
  
Suddenly the titanium barrier was exploded and Present Bison was thrown in, bringing the Future Bison together back into the hole on the wall that was created before. A few seconds later Ryu came in through the hole on the barrier.  
  
"Ryu !!!" exclaimed the trio in unison.  
  
"You guys okay ?" What happened to the other Bison and that monster ?" - Ryu.  
  
"We're fine now, thanks to you. The monster is dead, and the other Bison is in that hole together with your Bison." - RD grinned.  
  
Ryu smiled and walked toward them. As Ryu was approaching the three fighters, they all sensed evil aura from the hole where the two Bison are. Ryu turned around and they saw one Bison only comes out from the hole.  
  
"Hello Ryu, it seems that my present self still can be defeated by you and Ken." - Bison.  
  
"You're the future Bison ?" - Ryu sets on his fighting stance.  
  
"Correction, I am both Bisons." - Bison.  
  
"I don't understand." - Ryu.  
  
"Aw crap, he did it again." - Rogue.  
  
"What is it ?" - Ryu.  
  
"Long story short, the future Bison has the ability to combine his body and power with another person, or in our case before, is with the monster." Said Lynn.  
  
"Correct. Now, I shall destroy you all in one shot and then... we'll conquer the world." - Bison. "And to honor marvelous fighters such as you all, I will use the strongest Psycho Crusher to crush you all." - Bison chuckled. He then began to gather his psycho power. As he gathered his power, purple lightning started to appear around the room, all went into his body.  
  
"Ryu, come quick." - RD.  
  
"What is it, RD ?" - Ryu. He knelt down.  
  
"Take this." - RD. He gave a gem to Ryu.  
  
"What is this ?" - Ryu.  
  
"It's the soul gem, Ryu. Take it and use it to increase your power, you're the only hope at the moment. My power and Rogue had been drained out, we won't be able to fight anymore at the moment." - RD.  
  
"But, I don't know how to use it." - Ryu.  
  
RD slipped the gem into Ryu's wrist protector. "Focus, Ryu, the soul gem will interact with your soul and increase your power beyond limit, but its all depends on you and your heart as a warrior. Now do it, we've got no time." - RD.  
  
Ryu stood and faced Bison. He didn't really understand what RD said, but at this moment, there was no other option. His power was not much left either, only enough for one Shinkuu Hadoken, but he would try alright. He set to his Shinkuu Hadoken stance and began to summon his power, as well hoping that the miracle would happen like RD said. He summoned more and more power, thinking that the destiny of the world rested on this final attack, his power begins to grow more and more.  
  
"Ready ?" - Bison. Seeing Ryu didn't answer he smiled maniacally and prepared to launch his technique. "Mega Psycho Crusher !!!!" shouted Bison. As he charged toward Ryu and the others, there was a twenty inches of psycho aura around his body.  
  
"Shinkuu Hadoken !!!" - Ryu. To his surprise, the power that he already gathered became three times stronger and what came out from his both palms was not the usual chi blast, but a dragon - snake type, as big as himself and charged toward Bison.  
  
As the dragon and Bison clash, there was a big explosion in the room, all fighters were slammed to the wall. The explosion destroyed most of things in the room, machines, tables, chairs, even half of the titanium barrier.  
  
After the explosion, there was a huge hole on the wall opposite the four fighters. The four fighters got up and looked at the hole.  
  
"Finish ?" - Lynn. Her armor almost torn off completely, she had several minor wounds; scratches, bruises, cuts, but not too bad.  
  
"Hope so." - Rogue. She also had several minor injuries, her gi was torn in some places.  
  
"I guess that's it." - RD. His injuries were a bit more serious from protecting Rogue while the explosion happened. His gi's sleeves and back were torn badly.  
  
"I don't sense anything, I guess we win." - Ryu smiled. His injuries were the least, but his gi was almost torn to pieces, his headband was torn to half.  
  
"Yaayyyy !!!!" shouted Lynn and Rogue together. They jumped up and down in excitement while Ryu and RD just smiled, looked at the two girls, and shook their head.  
  
"RD, your gem." - Ryu. He took the gem out from his wrist protector and handed it back to RD.  
  
"Thanks. Ryu, you're really a great warrior, I've never seen anyone can use the power in the gem so quick like you." - RD. He put the gem back into his glove.  
  
"Heh, just did what you said to me. Hey, there is one thing still puzzles me though." - Ryu.  
  
"About that dragon that came out from your hands ?" - RD.  
  
"Yes. What is that ?" - Ryu.  
  
"That's your true power and spirit. Your power combined with your spirit was formed into that dragon." - RD explained.  
  
"Woow." was all that Ryu can say.  
  
"Well, now that all is over, we can go back home. And you, Lynn, the future will be better now, right ?" - RD.  
  
"Yup, thanks to you all. I really owe you a lot." - Lynn.  
  
"Don't worry, its our duty as a fighter to fight evil like Bison." - Ryu.  
  
Then, they went to the next side, picked Ken up, and headed to the exit. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from Lynn's pocket.  
  
"What's that ?" - Ryu.  
  
"Oh, it's my communicator from future. There is a message coming. Hold on." - Lynn. She took out the communicator, turned it on, and spoke with someone who seemed to be her superior. After speaking for a while, she turned the communicator off and faced the other fighters. "I can't come with you guys, you have to go without me."  
  
"What ? Why ?" - Ryu.  
  
"There is another thing to do, I have to destroy the entire lab, and to do it, I have to remain here and set the self-destruction system manually." - Lynn.  
  
"Well, we can do that now, and I'm sure there is enough time to run." - RD.  
  
"No, the problem is, that we don't have that much time. The self-destruction sequence only took about 5 minutes to go and all quick exit were already destroyed." She gestured at the massive hole on the wall where Bison was slammed into. "If I set it now, there won't be enough time for all of us to go, that's why you all have to go now." - Lynn.  
  
"That's crazy, but how 'bout yourself ? We can't leave you here and die." - Rogue.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm from the future. I have with me, a transporter. After setting the self-destruction sequence, I'll use it to leave this lab." - Lynn. She took out a small device and showed it to the other fighters.  
  
"Well, I guess we can't argue with you." - Ryu.  
  
"No, you can't." - Lynn smiled, but she began to cry.  
  
They hugged each other and said good bye to Lynn. Then Lynn gave them a two-way radio to communicate, so she'll know when to set the self-destruction system. Then they parted. The four fighters; Ryu, Ken, RD and Rogue ran to the rooftop of the police station and waited for the helicopter to picks them up. When the helicopter came a few minutes later, Ken was awake, they signaled Lynn to turn the self-destruction on. Waiting for the helicopter to land, they explained to Ken what had happened and told him not to say anything about Lynn presence.  
  
As the helicopter landed, there was a woman comes out from the helicopter, she was wearing a blue and gold training uniform. She greeted the foursome as they approach the helicopter. "Are you all the last survivors ?"   
  
"Yes, there is no one left in the building except for zombies and a self-destruction system now, which is going to blow in about 2 minutes." - RD.  
  
"Why didn't you say so ?" - the woman grumbled. "Hurry up and get on."   
  
They quickly climbed aboard the helicopter and fly away, after they were about two hundreds meters away, the building blew up, creating a big explosion and a mushroom-like fire and smokes.  
  
"What was happening in there ?" - the woman.  
  
"It's a long long story. By the way, what's your name, officer..." - Ken.  
  
"Chun Li, my name is Chun Li Xiang. I'm from the interpol." - Chun Li.  
  
Hearing the name, at the very same time, Ken, RD, and Rogue looked at Ryu. A big naughty grin was pasted on each face except Ryu's. Ryu's face became as red as steamed crab. He tried to look outside the helicopter to avoid seeing Chun Li's face and stayed quiet while the other fighters were telling Chun Li on what happened in the building, but he stole a few glances at Chun Li while on the way back to interpol. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Interesting, so you want to work together with us ?" - a figure in the dark. After a moment... "Very well, I can't see why not. This will be interesting." The figure played with the ring on his middle finger. On the ring, there was a symbol of red and white umbrella. 


End file.
